There has been known such a photo-detecting apparatus capable of detecting the intensity distribution of incident light in two directions that are at right angles to each other on a photo-detecting surface as disclosed in Patent Document 1. In the photo-detecting apparatus, a plurality of pixels are arranged in a two-dimensional array on the photo-detecting surface on the substrate, each pixel having a structure in which first and second photosensitive portions for outputting respective current values in accordance with the intensity of incident light are disposed adjacently to each other. In each column of the two-dimensional array, the first photosensitive portions included in the group of pixels constituting the column are electrically connected to each other through a common line, and current values to be output through the line provide information about the two-dimensional intensity distribution of incident light on the photo-detecting surface being accumulated in the column direction (i.e. the intensity distribution of incident light in the row direction). In each row of the two-dimensional array, the second photosensitive portions included in the group of pixels constituting the row are also electrically connected to each other through another common line, and current values to be output through the line provide information about the two-dimensional intensity distribution of incident light on the photo-detecting surface being accumulated in the row direction (i.e. the intensity distribution of incident light in the column direction). Thus, the intensity distribution of incident light in both the column and row directions on the photo-detecting surface can be obtained.
Patent Document 1: International Patent Publication No. WO03/049190